


The Unconventional Mates

by RahvinMcCoy



Series: The Unconventional [3]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahvinMcCoy/pseuds/RahvinMcCoy
Summary: This is the sequel to The Unconventional Convention. Bella is enjoying her new life with her mates and family. We all know that drama will not stay away forever. How will our triad handle the rough waters ahead? Read on and find out.As always, I do not own any part of Twilight, I’m just playing with the characters.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Series: The Unconventional [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606771
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 –

“It’s been almost twenty years. Why in the hell are they contacting you now?”

“Isabella, please calm down.” Carlisle begged as he watched his beloved pace the living room. “We don’t know if there is anything hidden in their messages other than the messages themselves. It could have nothing to do with you.”

“I don’t care, Carlisle.” She stormed out the back door, growling.

Carlisle got up to follow her, but was held back by Jasper. “Carlisle, let her go.”

“You know I can’t do that, Jasper.” Carlisle groaned as he sat down in a chair. “After all this time have you ever seen me be able to leave her alone when I’ve done something to upset her?”

“This technically wasn’t your fault, Carlisle.” Peter chimed in from the other side of the room. “You can’t control what that shit family of yours does, only how you react to it. So yeah, I guess that does mean that you’re at least partially at fault here. Damn, life’s a bitch when you piss Bells off.”

“Peter!” Char yelled from the other room. “I’ll cut you off if you don’t behave.”

“But babe, I’m just pointing out the facts here.” Peter pleaded. “Carlisle should have learned not to hide shit from Bella by now. Jasper learned. Why can’t I give Carlisle a hard time for being an idiotic male?”

“He’s right, Charlotte. I should have known better.” Carlisle sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I should have told her as soon as I got the message.”

“You wouldn’t be in the trouble you’re in now with Bells if you had been upfront from the get go. Glad you accept that.” Peter snarked as he flopped down on the couch. “But, **we** wouldn’t be in this mess if you would have just ditched that phone a long fucking time ago. Bella’s shield has blocked us successfully from that pixie witch and we were living the good life. Until you turned on that damned phone of yours.”

Carlisle groaned into his hands, knowing just how badly he had screwed everything up for his family. They had moved from Texas five years ago to another large ranch just outside of Billings, MT and of course it was just as beautiful as the ranch in Texas. For some reason a few months ago, he went digging through some of his old boxes and came across his old phone. Without thinking, he had slipped it into his pocket and promptly forgot about it. A few days later he came across it again and decided to charge it, thinking only to see if Emmett and Rosalie had tried to find him.

What Carlisle didn’t expect were the multiple messages left by Esme and Edward. He listened to their many messages laced with fake concern and apologies for leaving him behind. He had been on a hunt by himself when he listened to the messages and was able to deal with his feelings about them before returning to the house. When he got there, Jasper and Bella had dragged him into some crazy discussion and he forgot all about the messages. That was until his phone beeped in his pocket. Luckily it was like the phone he used for work so he played it off as a message from the hospital.

Stepping outside, he checked the message. He had to double check it to make sure that he had read it correctly. Turning the phone off, he stared out into space lost in thought over how they knew he had been in Texas. That was until a throat clearing from the other end of the porch got his attention.

"I don’t know what you are pondering over there, old man, but I can promise you it ain’t good and will only cause mountains worth of trouble for you and this coven.” Peter said as he walked inside.

After that cryptic warning, Carlisle had put the matter from his mind until it was thrown back in his face thirty minutes ago when Bella had quite literally thrown his phone at him. Thinking back at that had him grimacing again.

“What the hell, Carlisle?” Bella yelled as she threw a phone at his head. “When were you going to tell us?”

Jasper looked from the seething Bella to the confused Carlisle. “Would one of you care to enlighten me about this newest argument?”

“Ask him, he’s the one who has been hiding something from us for months.” Bella growled out as she clenched her hands into fists. “What is it, Carlisle? Are we not good enough anymore?”

Jasper gasped as he felt the hurt and betrayal flowing off of her in waves. He normally tried to play the neutral party if his mates got into a fight, but this time he couldn’t just stand by. The feelings he was picking up from Bella were too close to how she felt about Edward. Going to her, he took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes, fully aware his gift would be blocked right now. “Bella, love, calm down and tell me what’s going on.”

She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his. “Check his phone, Jasper. He has messages on there from **them**.”

Jasper looked over his shoulder at Carlisle who hadn’t moved an inch other than to catch the phone before it hit him. “What is she talking about, Carlisle?”

He sighed as he prepared for another angry mate, wondering just how this got so far out of hand. “They are just messages, Jasper. All they wanted to know was how I was doing and to apologize for leaving me all those years ago.”

“Fuck!” Peter growled as he pulled Char closer to him. “I told you old man; I told you that you were playing with fire.”

“I never responded to them.” Carlisle pleaded for them to understand. “I only ever listened to the voicemails and checked the texts. But that was all months ago.”

Bella had finally calmed down enough for Jasper to let go of her hands, but he still kept his arm around her waist for support and to keep her anchored to his side. After the time they had been mated, he understood her moods and especially her anger. “How about you start from the beginning, Carlisle.”

Carlisle nodded and then told them how he found the phone and everything that happened since. Told them about the voicemails from Esme and Edward and tossed the phone to Jasper so that he could read the text messages. “Now everyone knows everything. I never responded to either of them as they are no longer a part of my life. I am sorry that you two found out this way, I really am. I thought they would stop trying to reach out to me if I just kept ignoring them.”

“Apparently you thought wrong, Carlisle.” Bella snarled.

“Bella, darlin’, what made you look at his phone?” Jasper asked, trying to keep them on track.

Bella looked at Jasper with venom tears in her eyes. “I was getting dressed after my shower and heard his phone go off. Thinking it was from the hospital, I went to grab it out of his drawer only to find two phones in there. Picking up the phone I hit the button to see what the hospital needed, I was quite shocked to learn that someone is apparently pining away for Carlisle.”

“What?” Carlisle turned to look at her. “Who?”

“ _My dearest Carlisle. I want to tell you again how sorry I am for leaving you to go take care of Edward. I didn’t realize that it would cause the family to fall apart. Please call me so we can get back to where we were before Edward’s human came into our lives. I love you and I want my mate back.”_

Everyone had sat in shocked silence after Bella finished reciting the message that Esme had sent to Carlisle. The tension was so thick that it could have been cut with a knife as they all waited to see how Carlisle was going to react.

“I don’t know what to say.” Carlisle whispered into the silent room. He had no excuse for his behavior and he had no idea how to handle Esme’s message.

“After all this time, I…” Bella stopped as she was choked by a sob. “I trusted you.”

Jasper’s heart broke for the pain that Bella was feeling. He understood her feelings better than anyone else and not because of his empathy, but because as they had gotten to know each other they had found that they were quite similar to each other. Even understanding her pain, he knew that Carlisle was not doing anything wrong other than keeping the messages a secret. It was going to be a long night of trying to get Bella to listen to Carlisle and for Carlisle to find a way to apologize to them both for the lies. “How did they know we were in Texas?”

“What?” Peter yelled. “Please tell me they have not gone and ruined the Texas ranch. I don’t know if I can live there again knowing they even thought about the place.”

“Oh, Peter, stopping being so melodramatic.” Char swatted him on the back of the head. “The place can be cleaned or gutted if need be. It is still our home.”

“I don’t know, Jasper.” Carlisle responded after a pause. “Maybe Alice saw us there, I don’t know, honestly. You can see on the phone that no calls have been made and I haven’t replied to any of their texts.”

Bella broke away from Jasper’s hold and began pacing, her anger replacing her pain. She would growl low in her chest every time she caught sight of Carlisle, growing more and more angry as she kept replaying that text in her mind. “Why Carlisle? Why didn’t you tell us?”

Carlisle looked up to find Bella standing right in front of him, glaring at him out of her pitch black eyes. He flinched back from her as he knew just how hurt she had to be to be that angry with him. “I truly meant to, but every time something else came up and I forgot.”

“You forgot.” Bella began pacing again to keep her distracted from her thoughts of dismemberment. “How in the hell can you forget that your ex-family is reaching out to you? How does one forget to tell his **mates** about his old mate and son asking for him to take them back?”

“I have no excuse for you, Isabella.” Carlisle looked down at his hands. “I can only say that I am sorry for not telling the both of you sooner.”

“Why now?” Jasper asked causing Bella to stop in her tracks to stare at him. “Why are they reaching out to you now?”

“I don’t know, Jasper. That would be something only they can answer, I imagine.”

Carlisle was brought out of his thoughts as they heard Bella roar off in the distance. “I should go talk to her, get her to understand…”

“Understand what, old man?” Peter asked. “That you royally fucked us over or that you tore her unbeating heart out of her chest via your ex?”

“Harsh, Peter, too harsh.” Jasper snarled in his mate’s defense. “Yes he screwed up, but I don’t believe that he did it intentionally.”

“Jasper, my man, you need to get your head out of your ass and see this for what it is.” Peter begged as he moved to leave the room. “Carlisle has set something in motion with that damned phone that could very well tear this coven apart.”

Jasper watched him leave the room and sighed. “Damnit, I really hate that dramatic fucker and his knower.”

“He’s right, Jasper.” Carlisle said into his hands. “Somehow I need to make this right.”

_To be continued…._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –

Peter followed the sounds of destruction and found Bella creating a new clearing for them about two miles away from the house. He watched for a few minutes knowing she needed to release some of that anger and he preferred it not being aimed at his body.

“Little one, are you ready to talk?”

Bella spun at the sound of his voice and growled low. Turning from him, she continued to knock down a few more trees before throwing herself to the ground in a huff. “Why, Peter? Why did he hide it from me? Do you think it’s because he wants them back, that he has tired of being with Jasper and me and wants to go back to the way things used to be?”

Peter grimaced at the hurt he could hear in her voice and moved to sit next to her. “I’m sorry, sis, really I am. I know he has hurt you deeply, but there is no way that the old man could ever leave you or Jasper as he would be leaving his heart behind. I’m not going to make excuses for him, but I can see that he is scared to death that he is going to lose you over this. Poor Jasper is caught between you on this as usual, but is more on your side than normal as he was kept in the dark too. Believe me, after everything that we went through thanks to that bitch Maria, if there is anything Jasper hates more than her it’s being lied to.”

“Ugh.” She sighed in frustration. She knew that Peter was speaking the truth, but it still hurt. The bond she felt with both her mates had never wavered and it was still strong even now. Putting her head in her hands she took a deep breath. “I overreacted.”

Peter chuckled as he put his arm around her shoulders. “Little one, you are woman and by that alone you are prone to overreact from time to time. This time, it was an understandable reaction to what happened based on your history with vampires in general.”

“Yeah, some history.” Bella huffed. “Either being hunted by one or left by them.”

“Well you could look at it that way, or you could remember that everything that you went through led you to your mates.”

Lifting her head, she looked at her brother. “Oh Peter, I know I hurt him with my reaction and he really didn’t deserve it. What am I going to do? He’s going to be so mad at me.”

“Ok, now stop right there.” He turned to face her, staring her in the eyes. “Carlisle is not and has no right to be mad at you for anything. You may have gone a bit overboard, but you had every right to react the way you did. I’m sure he is sitting in the house worrying over how to get you back.”

“What would I ever do without you, Peter?” Bella asked as she stood up. “I think it’s time I go talk with my mates and get this all straightened out.”

Laughing, Peter stood up and linked his arm through hers. “Let’s not find out and in the process of doing that, I shall escort you to your mates.”

Jasper stood looking out the window filtering the emotions he was feeling from his mates and trying to come up with a solution to their current situation. He knew that there was no fixing the problem with Carlisle until Bella calmed down and came back home so he tried to focus on the shit storm that was heading their way. There was no doubt in his mind that they would be able to keep avoiding their old ‘family’. With a snort he closed his eyes, leaning his forehead on the window.

“Jasper?”

Not wanting to talk, he sent a shot of curiosity at Carlisle in response.

Carlisle sighed knowing he had a serious hole he had to dig himself out of. “Are we going to be able to come back from this?”

“I don’t know.” Jasper sighed, knowing that wasn’t the answer he was looking for. “I may have a cooler head about this, but it will all come down to Bella and you know it.”

“I know and I won’t be able to apologize enough. I understand why she is so hurt and upset, I even understand why she left, but there is one thing I don’t understand.” He paused until Jasper turned to look at him. “What I don’t understand is why you are here with me and not out there with her?”

Turning around to fully face him, Jasper thought over what he wanted to say. He knew that this talk really needed to wait until Bella returned, but he could feel Carlisle’s pain and knew he needed to try to help him at least a little. “I am here as I knew that Peter would take care of Bella.”

“Ah yes, ever the big brother.” Carlisle snorted. It had taken him awhile to accept the instantaneous familial bond between Bella and Peter. At first he couldn’t understand why Jasper was ok with it until he had asked. Jasper informed him that other than knowing Peter for over a century, being an empath did help. “I think I should go talk to her. I need to apologize and Peter will most likely just make things worse.”

Jasper growled as he turned to look back out the window, sensing a change in his other mate’s emotions. “Peter does the one thing we both fail at, Carlisle.”

“And what is that Jasper?” Carlisle asked as he stood from his chair. Cautiously he moved up to stand next to his mate, aware that his close proximity might not be welcomed just yet.

“He is there for her no matter what, Peter is her rock.”

“Isn’t that what we are supposed to be for her as her mates?” Carlisle huffed. “Don’t answer that. I know the answer and I know Isabella, so I am grateful that she has Peter, I really am. I’m just anxious to hold and apologize for hurting her.”

Jasper glanced at his mate, wishing he could tell him it would all be ok but knowing that he couldn’t honestly say those words. Sensing that Bella was on her way back, he moved to the door. “Wait here, I need to check on Bella.”

Carlisle nodded as he watched his mate walk out the door. Staring out the window, he watched as Jasper made his way to the tree line and disappeared to find their missing mate. All he could do was hope that he hadn’t totally screwed everything up beyond reparation.

Standing just inside the tree line, Jasper waited for Bella to get closer. As she drew nearer he finally allowed himself to breathe while still trying to stay calm for her benefit. He wasn’t quite sure what to expect with her, but he did know that they needed to talk before she confronted Carlisle.

Peter slowed to walk as he and Bella saw Jasper waiting for them. With a quick peck on her cheek, he nodded at Jasper and ran off to the house already knowing he was charged with keeping Carlisle inside until they were ready to deal with him. He was always left to play referee.

Jasper opened his arms and buried his face in Bella’s neck as she wrapped her arms around him. They just stood there taking comfort from the other, knowing that they were ok and they still would be after this issue blew over.

Rubbing her cheek against Jasper’s chest, Bella finally broke the silence. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what, darlin’?”

“I overreacted and caused so much pain for all three of us. I know how he feels about us and yet I still have those damn insecurities that cause me to act like an all-out bitch.”

“Oh, darlin’, I understand why you reacted the way you did. I would have done the same thing had it been me that found his phone. I know I might not be showing it but I am just as hurt by his actions as you are.” Jasper leaned back so he could look her in the eyes. “I don’t want you feeling bad because of your reaction to Carlisle’s inactions. You are justified in your feelings.”

“I hurt him, Jasper, and I never want to be the cause of his or your pain.” She sighed as she took in the comfort that he was offering. “I need to go talk to him. Tell him that it hurt that he didn’t tell us what was going on, but that we will work through this like we do everything else.”

“Are you sure, Bella? I felt your anger earlier and no one is going to criticize you for your response to the messages.” He rested his chin on her head. “If you are sure then I will be there and we can all sit down and figure this out.”

She nodded her head as she squeezed him one last time before stepping back from his embrace. Taking his hand she lead him back towards the house and was almost to the house when Charlotte came from the side of the house.

“We’ve got company coming.”

They turned to look down the long drive and tensed, waiting to see who the visitors were.

Peter and Carlisle came out of the house as the car pulled up and took their places beside their mates. Peter placed an arm around Charlotte’s shoulders and grimaced as he saw who was in the car.

“How in hell did they find us???” 

_To be continued…._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -

All heads turned as one to the driver side door as it opened after Bella’s exclamation. When the driver climbed from the car, Jasper was hit with a wave of anger as his mate saw her ex-boyfriend.

Bella growled low as she tucked herself into Jasper’s side. “What are you doing here?”

With a frown marring his classical features, he shut the car door. “I should be asking you the same thing, Bella. Alice never mentioned you being here.”

“As this is my home, you have no right to question why I am here. I have all the right to question you as well as to kick your prude ass off my property.”

“You tell him, sugar.” Peter crowed from the porch.

Carlisle moved to stand next to Bella as he glared at his former son. “Answer the question, Edward. What are you doing here? Are you alone?”

“Carlisle, Esme will be so glad to know that I have found you. She has been so worried since you never responded to any of her calls or messages.” Edward smiled at him. “Jasper, I wish I could say the same for you, but Alice has moved on. She found her true mate and was no longer in need of her country bumpkin companion.”

Bella growled, but held her ground. “Get to the point, Edward. The quicker you do the quicker we can be rid of you.”

“I believe I already alluded to that, Bella. Esme was looking for Carlisle as she has been heartbroken since they parted.” He answered in his normal patronizing tone. “I still would like to know why you are here and appear to not be aging. Did Jasper attack you again? I told you he wasn’t safe to be around, Bella. I cannot fathom why you would have been around him, but I can imagine that he attacked and Carlisle ‘saved’ you out of pity.”

She looked between Carlisle and Jasper noticing both of their scowling faces. “Can I kick his ass now please?”

“Sugar, I’ll be your back up. Just say the word.” 

“Shut up, Captain.” Jasper snarled. “Edward, you have out stayed your welcome, which you didn’t have to begin with. I think it’s time that you left and did not return.”

Edward looked down at his phone and smiled. “What would be the point in that? Esme and Alice are already almost here. Did you think I wouldn’t let Esme know that I found her missing mate?”

“I am not, nor will I ever be, her mate. I have found my mates and I shall not be leaving without them.” Carlisle snapped. “You may as well just tell her to turn around.”

“Well, that would be rude. I would have expected you to be waiting with open arms. After all this time, I would imagine that you are ready to beg her to come back.” Edward looked down on Carlisle as he spoke. “Now that she is almost here, you can stop playing house with these savages and I’m sure if you apologize Esme will be more than happy to take you back.”

“I take it back.” Bella spat as her hands balled into fists. “An ass kicking is too nice for you. I have something completely different in mind.”

Edward was about to respond, but turned as they all heard the sound of another car coming down the drive. As the car came to a stop, he moved to open the passenger door for Alice as Esme opened her door and stepped out.

“Oh Carlisle.” Esme cried as she moved around the front of the car. “It has been too long my dear, I have missed you so.”

Carlisle braced for the impact he saw coming at him, but it never happened.

“Don’t you dare even think about touching him, Esme.” Bella growled as she moved to stand in front of him. “I know what you did and you have no right being here. So before this gets ugly, I suggest you take that pixie witch with you and leave. Edward, same goes for you. This is our home and no one here wants you here.”

“Bella, is that any way to treat us after so long?” Esme placed her hands on her hips as she tried to see a way to get to Carlisle. “And really, what reason do you have to keep me from my mate?”

“Mate?” Jasper snarled as he moved to stand next to Bella and Carlisle. “I know firsthand what you three seem to think a mate is. Completely disposable and only to be kept around if it’s to your benefit. I am with Bella, you are not welcome here and need to leave.”

Bella shivered as his accent thickened in his anger and quickly placed a hand on his arm to calm him down. With a quick smile sent his way, she turned back to the damaged trio. “So, just for shits and giggles, we know why Esme is here. Supposedly to reclaim her mate which is impossible to do as he was never her mate to begin with. So, that leaves us with the wonder twins. Edward claims to be here only to help Esme reach her end goal of reclaiming control of Carlisle. Alice? What in the hell brings you out to the country where your precious Jimmy Choos were ruined with your first step out of the car?”

“I came to help Esme, what else?” Alice stepped forward with a hurt look on her face. “Why are you being so hurtful to us, Bella? I thought we were best friends, sisters.”

"Why? I thought you were all knowing, Alice. You should have seen the outcome of this little adventure and known that it will end in all three of you getting your asses kicked off of our property. You and Esme hurt those that I care about and I will not stand for you to be here to cause any more harm. Are you just a glutton for punishment?”

“Bella, I haven’t been able to see Jasper or Carlisle in my visions since you sent us away from Forks. It was a complete fluke that we finally found Carlisle and that was all due to him turning on his old phone.” Alice whined as she tried to keep her shoes out of the mud.

“I knew this was going to happen.” Bella growled and threw a glare over her shoulder causing Carlisle to drop his eyes in submission. “I didn’t send you away from Forks. That was just some bullshit story Eddie boy here fed to the family to make you leave. He dumped me and told me you guys didn’t want me anymore. I find it hard to believe with how you two treated my boys here that you weren’t in on his little plan.”

Esme and Alice shared a glance as Edward shifted in place. 

“Well if that isn’t a guilty action then I don’t know what is.” Peter commented from his place beside Char. “Sugar, you want to clear this up soon? I am feeling a might hungry and I refuse to leave until these asshats are off our property.”

Bella looked between the three standing in front of her and then over her shoulder at her mates. A devious smiled crossed her face as she moved back to stand between Carlisle and Jasper. Taking their hands in hers, she looked over at Peter. “I have just the thing in mind. Remember that new thing I showed you the other day?”

“I think that would be the perfect way to make them go away.” Peter grinned as he caught on to what she was talking about. “Esme, you and the twisted twins are in for a treat that will blow your mind and have you tuckin’ tail and runnin’ away as fast as those lazy legs can go.”

Jasper looked at Peter and sensing his excitement he turned his look to Bella. “It’s up to you, darlin’, just try not to overdo it this time please. Last time you scared Carlisle and I near to death.”

She squeezed his hand before looking at him. “I know and I really am sorry for that. I always seem to forget how draining it is when I find a new feature of my shield. Last thing I wanted to do was to scare you two.”

“Bella, what are you going on about and why are you holding onto our men?” 

“I thought they weren’t yours, Alice. I mean, you and Esme threw them away like table scraps so you could go take care of your precious Edward.” Bella snapped before bringing her hands in front of her, still holding onto her mates’ hands. “Boys, I promise no theatrics this time although I know my mates won’t let me fall.”

“Of course, Isabella.” Carlisle raised his eyes to look at her. “We both promised to be there for you no matter what over twenty years ago. Not about to go back on that promise now.”

With a smile, she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Focusing on the time where Edward left her, she was focusing in on what she wanted to share when she hear Alice speak.

“What is she doing? I don’t under…wait. Did she say mates?” Alice screeched.

“Alice, do shut up. Not all of us like the sound of nails on a chalkboard.” Bella smiled as she began talking. “Now, if you were all kindly close your eyes and listen to me and only me, I will explain everything and when I am done, I fully expect our three unwanted guests to leave.”

“Bella, I don’t think it’s your place to be ordering us around.” Edward spoke up. “All we want is Carlisle and we will leave. I would suggest you remove yourself from the company of Jasper and his war friends, but you don’t seem to want to listen to me anymore.”

“Carlisle isn’t going anywhere, mind raper.” Peter snarled. “And I would suggest you do as Bella says or she will make you and it won’t be pretty. I speak from experience here.”

“I still don’t see how she will force us to do anything, I can promise that I am stronger.”

“You asked for it.” Peter snickered, waiting for the show. 

“Children!” Bella snapped and smiled at the silence. “Peter is right, if I have to make you, it won’t be pretty. It took Peter a couple days to make sure all his parts were in the right place.”

“That so wasn’t funny, sugar.” Peter whined.

“I don’t have to take being treated this way, Carlisle you need to…” Edward was cut off mid-sentence. Everyone opened their eyes to see that Edward was standing still with his arms pinned to his sides and a pained expression on his face. The only thing that moved were his eyes.

“Now that Edward is quiet and ready to listen,” Bella paused as Edward’s eyes were forced shut, “I will begin my tale. I’m sure Alice and Esme heard the real story of what happened in those woods, but here you can see it for yourself.”

Edward whimpered as a scene appeared on the inside of his eyelids as if a movie was playing. He growled as he watched as he led Bella into the woods.

“What the hell is going on?” Esme screeched, she tried to open her eyes only to find that she was pinned similarly to Edward and by the sounds, Alice.

“I told you, Esme, I’m going to explain everything that has happened to answer the inane questions you three keep throwing at us. I’m not going to spare you anything either, you will get to see everything that happened.” Bella allowed an evil smirk to grace her face as her revenge began.

“This is how Edward left me, Esme.” The scene changed quickly to show Bella stumbling through the woods and falling. “If you think this is bad, just wait for the rest of the movie to play out.”

_To be continued…._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -

“So as you can see, I took Edward’s words to heart as I knew there was no way that someone like me could deserve a perfect creature like him.” Bella snorted. “I eventually learned what a load of crap that was, but nevertheless, I was broken when he left. As Charlie described it, I was a zombie for the next few months. It took a werewolf to pull me out of my funk. Apparently I drew the supernatural to me like a shit draws flies.”

Peter snickered in the background, but winced as he blinked and saw his sister staring blindly out of her bedroom window. He had been subjected to this before so he knew what he was seeing, but it still hurt to see her like that. Shaking his head, he reminded himself that she was safe now so he had nothing to worry about, well once this fucked up situation cleared itself that was.

Edward whimpered as he was forced to watch how badly he had affected Bella after he left her. Squirming, he tried to get out of her invisible hold, but found that no matter what he did, he couldn’t escape and that made him fight harder for his freedom.

“Bella, apparently Edward here isn’t too keen on what you are sharing with him.” Jasper whispered in her ear. “Suddenly he seems to be scared of what he is going to see.”

“The truth, Edward, that is what you are going to see.” Bella responded as she focused on her memories. It was not easy to relive the hell that she went through thanks to two of the three idiots frozen in front of her. The scene progressed quickly through the months of being a zombie and only slowed as it showed her trying to make an effort by hanging out with Jacob. She grimaced as they relived everything from her point of view. They witnessed her daredevil actions with Jake on the bikes as well as her asinine attempt at cliff diving. Gasps were heard from everyone as they all recognized the red flaming hair framing the porcelain face staring at her in the depths of the ocean before she was pulled to safety by Jacob.

The scenery froze on that one image as Edward growled deeply. 

“I think Eddie boy here has something he wants to say.” Jasper whispered in her ear.

With a sigh, Bella allowed Edward to speak. “You have something you want to share?”

“Lies!” Edward snarled and glared at her once he could open his eyes. “These are all lies. She told us to leave, she told me she didn’t want to see us anymore. I told you all what she said when I got back to the house.”

Jasper snorted. “Should I share how you are feeling right now with the class? It would only serve to prove that you are the one spouting the lies.”

“I think that’s a great idea, Major. Please share?” Peter begged as he barely kept himself from jumping up and down in his excitement.

At Bella’s nod, Jasper focused on Edward and then sent out what he was feeling. “There, now everyone knows. Edward is full of shit and he’s just trying to save face now that the truth’s out.”

Bella looked at the three before her and waited, one of them was surely going to complain about something, they always did. “I am going to keep this up until either you tell me the real reason that you have hunted us down or you run away in shame.”

“That’s the way, sugar.” Peter howled as he over to stand behind Bella. “Make them squirm.”

“Peter?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up!”

“Sheesh, I’m only trying to help and I get shot down. Again.” Peter whined. “Char?”

“Shut up, Peter!”

Shaking her head, Bella forced the three’s eyes and mouths closed again. She started back up with her memories, showing her grief over being the cause of a family friend’s death. If she wouldn’t have gotten involved with Edward, then Victoria would not have been hunting her and she wouldn’t have caused Harry’s heart attack. She skipped through the time of the funeral and all that came with it. She did focus on how she was treated by some of the pack during that time. She couldn’t hide the flinch as Paul yelled at her for still being alive, saying if she wouldn’t have been a damn leech lover then Harry would still be alive.

Bella knew that he was right, all of the deaths were her fault all because she fell for the lies that Edward fed her. She never really believed that the others were lying to her other than Alice. There was just no way that Alice was ever being truthful. She continued on with the scenes showing how depressed she became every time she dealt with Paul and Leah’s thoughts about her choices. She didn’t hide the times where she had thought that everyone would be better off if she was dead. 

Hearing the growls of her mates, she reached out her hands and placed them on their shoulders, lightly squeezing to remind them she was fine and there with them.

Every so often in the memories a flash of red could be scene. The wolves were never able to take care of her until about ten years ago. She had called Jacob to check in on Charlie and he let it slip that Victoria was finally no more and it was safe for her to come home. It was the hardest thing to make those plans and then for her death to be reported. That was something she would never regret, the choice to spend eternity with her mates. Granted, she had already changed well before her ‘death’ but with her distance from Forks before it didn’t seem all that imperative that she disappear. With Victoria’s death there was no reason she couldn’t go home so she stopped delaying the inevitable.

“Stop, Isabella.” Carlisle begged from her side. “They have seen enough.”

Bella opened her eyes and turned to Carlisle. “I’m sorry that you had to see that again.”

“I’m just glad you are standing here.” He groaned as he pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her neck so he could breathe in her scent. “It hurts to see that you went through all of that and I wasn’t there for you.”

“Yeah, Bell, I am just as sorry that we left you like that.” Jasper whispered as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around both of them. Burying his nose in the other side of his neck, he nuzzled his mark on her skin and sighed. “If something would have happened, I would have…”

“Nothing happened. I’m right here, in your arms and safe. Nothing is going to happen to me now. You two won’t let anything happen.” She focused on all of the love she held for both of them so Jasper could share it with Carlisle. Enjoying the moment with her mates, she completely forgot about the trio of idiocy being held in her shield until Peter tapped her on her head.

“Umm, sugar, y’all are sweet and everything, but can we do something about the horrible lawn decorations? Send them back to be destroyed or something? Please?” Peter begged.

All three lifted their heads and looked at the ‘lawn decorations’ with annoyance.

“Yes, Edward, I need you to understand that there is no hold that you have over me or Esme over Carlisle or Alice over Jasper. You three need to get back in your cars and leave as soon as I let you move. If you do not, then I will make you.” Bella growled as she released their heads.

“I don’t think you understand, Bella. They aren’t yours and we have every right to come and claim our mates. There is nothing you can about it either.” Alice snapped as soon as she could.

“Alright Alice, I’ll bite. You believe Jasper is your mate, yes?” She waited for Alice to nod before continuing. “So tell me, Alice, since Jasper is your mate, did you ever want him to bite you?”

“Bite? Why would I want him to put an ugly scar on my body? It’s bad enough that he’s covered, I didn’t need my own. No thank you.” Alice huffed in disgust.

“Esme?”

“Yes, dear?”

“The same question applies to you. You claim Carlisle is your mate. Did he ever bite you?”

“Why, no dear. Carlisle isn’t like that. He doesn’t let his baser nature come out. He is the utmost gentleman and wouldn’t consider marring my perfect skin.” Esme smiled at them. 

“That right there answers everything for me. The first thing one is compelled to do once they find their mate is to bite them. It’s a sign of belonging to someone, yes, scars the skin, yes, but it’s a more permanent way of giving yourself to someone. More permanent than the wedding vows you all still insist on performing. Marriage is a human tradition due to their short life spans.” Bella smiled as she looked to her boys. “The bear the mark of one’s mate is a privilege, not a burden or a way to deform another’s body. It is to be cherished.”

“Are you saying…” Esme started but could get out the rest of the question as both Jasper and Carlisle took off their shirts. “Carlisle, she bit you. Twice!”

“You are wrong, Esme. Bella bit me once, right here.” He placed his hand over the juncture of his neck and shoulder on his left side. Pointing to the other mark he smirked. “That one’s Jasper’s.”

“Jazzy, you marked another male? How could you lower yourself like that?” Alice screeched.

“Easily, Alice. I mark and keep what’s mine. Bella wears my mark as well.” Jasper reached over and tugged on Bella’s shirt, showing the left side of her neck. “Both Carlisle and I bit her at the same time, marking her as ours as well as changing her into what she is now.”

“Interesting that you aren’t worried about any more marks on his body, Alice. You were more worried about him biting Carlisle. Guess that says something about you.” Bella snarled. “Unlike you two witches, I was glad they wanted to bite me. I only delayed it until I was ready to leave my human life behind. Although I believe I have a few more somewhere thanks to wrestling with Peter and Char.”

“Really, Bella. I thought we taught you better than that. A lady doesn’t allow herself to be marred like that and we certainly don’t lower ourselves to wrestling with the likes of them.” Alice tried to look down her nose, but wasn’t successful due to being the shortest of the bunch. “As for Jazz and being scarred again. Again. He is covered in scars, what’s another few? The don’t stand out any more than the others.”

“That’s not true, Alice. If you were to truly look at him, you would see that the scar from where that bitch of a sire bit him is now covered by my mark. He is my mate and I refused to allow that mark to remain prominently on his body. Carlisle got the other side of his neck. Both marks are easily seen if one were to only stop being so damn self-centered to actually look.” Bella huffed as she ran her fingers over her mark on Jasper’s neck causing him to purr. “So, now that I have thoroughly proven that they are not nor have they ever been your mates, I think its way passed time that you three left.”

Edward stumbled as he was released from her shield. He shot a glance at the witch twins before moving closer to Bella. “Alright, you’ve made your point. Since we can’t lie our way out of here with Carlisle, I’ll tell you the true reason why we came.”

“This ought to be good. Eddie boy telling the truth.” Peter snickered. “I guess you can teach an old virgin new tricks.”

Bella couldn’t hide her laughter while Jasper and Carlisle managed to hide behind their smiles.

“I don’t think my experience in the bedroom is something we need to discuss.” Edward growled. “But the reason for being here is.”

“Alright, Edward, I’ll bite.” He grimaced and Bella laughed before continuing. “I wouldn’t ever think of biting you like that. Maybe if I was going to take your head off, but no, I digress. Please enlighten us as to the real reason that you are here bothering us.”

“You should have known this day would come.” Edward baited us, hoping for a reaction.

“Just spit it out, mind raper.” Peter snarled, losing his patience with the dramatics. “Some of us actually do have lives to get back to.”

“It’s the Volturi.” Edward snapped. 

_To be continued…._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 -

“The Volturi?”

“Yes, Bella, the Volturi.” Alice snapped. “Why is that so hard to understand?”

“Oh, I understand, Alice, I am well aware who the Volturi are. I just don’t get why you think you had to come here.”

“Bella?”

“Yes, Peter?”

“Why are you being so calm about this? You should be flipping your shit right about now.”

She grunted. “I am flipping my shit, just internally. I thought you would like to be the one to yell.”

“Really?”

“You two drive me insane when you do this.” Charlotte groaned.

Ignoring his wife, he grinned at Bella. “Thank you so very much.”

“Anything for you Peter.” Bella winked. “The floor is all yours.” “Holy fucking shit!” Peter yelled as he lunged towards Edward. “Why in Sam hell did you think that coming here is the solution to your problem?”

“I…” Edward was abruptly cut off as Peter slammed him into the side of the car. “I…we need your help.”

Bella was shocked at the answer, but not all that surprised as she thought about it. She remembered him saying something about how Aro was always hoping to get him and Alice in the guard. So, Aro must have finally caught up with them. She let loose a laugh. “Eddie boy, just because you got your ass caught between a rock and a hard place with Aro has nothing to do with us. You burned any bridges with us as you should be well aware.”

“Get your filthy hands off him.” Alice snarled at Peter. “You are hurting him.”

“Oh, I’ll hurt him alright.” Peter laughed out. “Especially if his dumbass has brought the geriatric trio to our front door. It’s bad enough that you three have sullied this place. We’ll never be able to get the stench out now. Will just have to burn it to the ground hoping to sterilize with fire and…”

“Peter?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“You’re rambling again.” Charlotte sighed. “I agree, but I think we need to get the full story before you add him to bonfire.”

“As always, Char, you are my voice of reason.” He blew her a kiss before turning back to his unwanted guest. “Ok, do as the lady says and tell us the whole story. Don’t leave anything out.”

Edward glanced at Alice before focusing back on Bella with a sneer. “Ever since you broke apart our family, Alice and I have been running from the Volturi. You know how Aro has always wanted to acquire us for his guard. Thanks to you, Bella, we lost Carlisle’s protection.”

“Isabella had nothing to do with what happened to our family. We were already falling apart before she came along, and you know it.” Carlisle snarled at his first companion. “As for the supposed protection, I gave you from Aro, I have talked to him numerous times over the past twenty years and not once did he say he was going after your gift. Either of you. I will grant you he hasn’t said anything about you, but he wouldn’t go after you just to get your gift. That was never how Aro worked.”

“Well, that’s how he works now, Carlisle.” Alice snapped. “I cannot believe that you would defend him to us. Why won’t you just listen to us and help?”

“Why?” Jasper laughed in her face. “How about I know for a fact that neither one of you is telling us the truth. So, either get to it or get the hell off our property.”

“But they are telling the truth.”

“Esme, so nice for you to jump to the wonder twins’ rescue. Alas, it's not going to work. If Jasper says they aren’t being honest, then I’ll take his word over yours.” Bella finished in a growl. Turning back to her ex, she moved closer to make sure he heard every word she said. “Now, Eddie boy, this is your last chance. Tell us why the Volturi is after you or you can kiss your ass goodbye.”

“That’s not very ladylike.” Edward snapped back. “I don’t have to take this kind of treatment. We came to you for help, not to be man handled or verbally abused.”

“Is that what you think is going on?” Peter laughed as he turned back to Charlotte. “Apparently, he thinks that coming onto my property, harassing my family and then telling us we have to help them means I should be all cordial like.”

“That is how he makes it sound, dear.” Charlotte snorted before turning to her unwanted guests. “I suggest you get to answering the question, Edward, before I have to deal with a fight over who gets to rip you to pieces first.”

Edward grimaced as Peter shook him. “Aro has sent Demetri to find us…me.”

“Well fuck me.” Peter breathed out. “Not only do I have to sanitize this home because you three have brought your stench, but you are also leading the best tracker right to our door.”

Bella closed her eyes as his words echoed in her head. “The Volturi are looking for you and you have lead them right to my door?”

Jasper could feel her anger growing by the second, so he pulled her into his arms and nuzzled his mark on her neck. He was aware that their visitors were on borrowed time, but he wanted to get to the bottom of this before anything happened.

“Are you going to tell me why you are being chased?”

“Bella, love, listen to…”

Bella flew at Edward who was released by Peter right as she launched. “Don’t you EVER call me love. I am not nor have I ever been your love. If you do not tell me right now what’s going on, then I will destroy you myself.”

“You can’t destroy him.” Esme shrieked as she tried to get to her son. "Surely you remember how in love you two once were. That has to account for something right? Also, there is Aro to consider. If you were to destroy Edward it would bring his wrath down upon your ungrateful heads."

"Ungrateful?!"

Everyone turned to stare at Carlisle as he addressed his ex-wife. Esme just looked bored. "Yes, ungrateful. How could she be grateful for anything we did for her if all she did was end up stealing our mates."

"I did not!!" Bella screeched, but stopped as she heard the loud crack.

Esme turned to look at her ex-husband, shock written clear as day on her face. Raising her hand to her face, she glared at him. "You hit me. I can't believe you hit me."

"That's what comes from hanging with the backwoods idiots, Esme. After too much exposure, you start to act like them." Edward sneered.

"Shut up." Jasper snarled as he moved to his mate's side. "I will not allow you to speak to him like that."

Carlisle put a hand to Jasper's chest. "It's alright. She cannot hurt me any longer as she means nothing to me."

"She still needs to watch what she says." Jasper growled.

Bella closed her eyes, taking a deep calming breath and praying for patience. “One last chance.”

“What?”

“One last chance, Edward.” She turned to look him in the eyes. “You have done nothing but cause me grief since the day I met you and your family. I would love to say that I wish I’d never met you, but then I may have never met my mates, so for that, thank you. Otherwise, it wouldn’t take much to rip off your head right now. One chance is all you get to prevent that.”

Edward stared at her, wishing like before that he could read her thoughts. Now that they were tied up with her, he couldn’t read Jasper or Carlisle’s thoughts anymore either. “Aro only wants me for my gift, nothing more.”

“Is that your final answer?” Bella asked quietly, menace lacing her words.

“Even Carlisle told you how Aro coveted my gift and Alice’s. Why won’t you believe me?”

Bella snorted. “Maybe because there’s no way that he’d chase you all these years to get his hands on you.”

“In that, my dear, you would be correct.” 

_To be continued…._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 -

All heads snapped to the side at the unexpected voice. Standing there at the edge of the woods lining the drive, were a group of vampires that looked to have stepped out of the 1800s. Of course, they all knew who the new comers were, but only one person had to vocalize their thoughts.

“Fuck me! Even more unwanted guests.” Peter growled. “First we get the demented trio and now the cloaked assholes of our world.”

“Bella, release us.” Alice screamed as she shot glances at the newcomers.

Edward closed his eyes and moaned while trying futilely to get out of Bella’s hold.

Carlisle and Jasper both moved closer to Bella to stand either side of her. Their need to protect her outweighing the need to do anything else. Ignoring the trio of misfits, they focused on the cloaked figures.

“Well, fuck. There goes the neighborhood.” Peter snapped. “I don’t think sanitizing the ole homestead is going to work now.”

“Captain.”

Peter snorted. “I know, I know. Shutting the fuck up, Major.”

Knowing shit would get way out of hand and quickly, Bella spoke up. “I know that Hell’s rejects over here said that you were chasing them all over, but we could never quite get a straight answer out of them as to why.”

“Yeah, I know Aro gets a hardon for gifts, but even this is a bit much for him.” Peter shot a glance at Jasper and mimed zipping his lips at the warning growl.

“Yes, Aro does have a way of acting once he learns of a gifted vampire.” The spokesman agreed. “Although you are correct, this would be extreme just for their basic gifts.”

“I beg your pardon.” Alice screeched. “My gift would be invaluable to the Volturi.”

“Alice, shut up!” Esme snapped as she watched Edward continuing to fight against Bella’s shield. “Edward, do stop your struggles. It only makes you look weak.”

As a whole, the annoying trio were ignored as they weren’t going anywhere, but there was a question that needed to be answered and one being ignored.

“Alright, my patience is worn thin thanks to the dumbasses over there. I need answers now.” Bella snarled. “Who the hell are you and why the hell these idiots are running like the cowards they are?”

With a chuckle, the spokesman removed his hood. “Allow me to answer your questions. My name is Dimitri, those behind me are Felix and Jane. Those idiots as you call them had lead us a merry chase across the states and I have to thank you for stopping them.”

“Well it’s not like we did it for you, blondie.” Peter snapped. “They just showed up and then tried to break a mated pair…um trio.”

“Captain!”

“Major, I’m tired of this pissing back and forth shit. No more telling me to shut up. I want the demented duo and psycho mom off my land before I blow my head off.” Peter grumbled. “Not to mention we now have the black cloaks here. I want my property back the way I like it. Parasite free.”

Jasper rolled his eyes, but nodded, understanding that sometimes it was best to just let Peter do what he does. Saves on the frustration and anger.

“I know we are not loved, but I would imagine that you would welcome us right now.” Dimitri glanced at Edward and Alice before looking back at Bella. “As for why we have been chasing your ex-beloved, I promise you it has nothing to do with his gift. Aro’s is much better in my opinion. No, we are chasing him for what he did to you…”

“Me?” Bella interrupted. “How in the hell did you know about what he did to me in the first place?”

“Of course, I understand you are still knew to our world. There is not much that escapes the notice of the kings. As Edward already had their attention with his gift, pitiful as it is, they know almost everything that he has done in his life. We were able to clean up his first two messes quite easily, but you proved quite the difficult one. Aro had asked us to keep an eye on you to see if you acted like you were going to share our secret, but not a peep from you. Then you left that dreary little town and we lost you as we had a nomad issue to deal with. When we caught up with you again, you were tied up with your two mates here with plans on being turned. One last check and you were no longer an issue for us, so we moved on.”

“You knew what that asshat did to me, what he put me through and he is still in one piece?” Bella screeched as she began to pace in her frustration. Suddenly stopping, she turned to Dimitri. “Wait, you said the first two. Are you saying there were two humans he toyed with before me?”

“Yes, and five more since.”

A scream rent the air, and everyone flinched as they saw Edward being crushed by an invisible force. He looked at Bella, pleading with his eyes as he had been silenced by the same shield.

“If I may request one thing, do not destroy Edward. You can torture him and dismember him, but I do need to take him back to Volterra with me.” Dimitri asked in a bored tone. “I will need the demented pixie as well. Esme is only guilty of being controlled by those two, so you can do with her as you please. Aro does not need for her to stand trial.”

“Oh, this is going to be better than two midgets shittin’ in a bucket.” Peter clapped his hands in glee. “I’ve been waiting to use that.”

Dimitri looked at him in question, but caught Jasper’s head shake.

Bella walked over to stand in front of Edward and laughed as he flinched away from her pitch-black eyes. “So, is what Dimitri is saying correct? You have screwed over seven other girls along with me? They couldn’t all be your singers so what the hell did you get out of it? I know it wasn’t sex as I bet you are the oldest virgin I’ve ever met.”

“He is not.” Alice snapped before shutting her mouth.

“Really?” Jasper asked, looking between the two. “You and the mind raper? Guess I can still be surprised even after all this time.”

Bella doubled over laughing at the mental picture she had running through her head, but quickly stopped as she fixed her gaze on Alice. “Alice, your life depends on the answer to this question. If you lie to me you will die, Aro be damned. Tell me…”

“I must object to that.”

“Shut up, Dimitri. I like you so far, do not make me think otherwise.” Bella snapped before turning back to Alice. “Your life, Alice, if you lie. Were you fucking around with Edward while you were still with Jasper?”

Edward grimaced but no one was paying him any attention. All eyes were focused on Alice as she looked everywhere and anywhere, looking for a way out. She knew she was dead after one look in Bella’s eyes and it didn’t help she couldn’t see what was going to happen. As soon as they pulled up her visions had stopped.

“Yes.” She whispered as she closed her eyes, waiting for the blow that would take her life.

“For how long, Alice?” This came from Jasper. Now that he had his two mates, he didn’t really care, but he did want to know how long he had been duped by her.

She considered his eyes and saw nothing, he felt nothing for her or about the situation. “Since before we moved to Forks.”

Bella screamed, and Alice was thrown across the driveway into a tree. Using her shield, she picked her up, throwing her back across to land next to Edward. “I cannot believe you two. Actually, yes, I can. You two are the most selfish parasites I have ever had the misfortune to meet. You deserve each other, and I hope that you will both be miserable in hell together.”

Dimitri watched as Bella took out her anger on the pixie while trying to figure out how he would explain her death to Aro, but then realized he was safer not pissing off Bella so just stood back waiting. He knew Felix and Jane wouldn’t do anything unless they were told so he decided to enjoy the entertainment provided.

As Alice was thrown into another tree, Edward tried to get Bella’s attention. He hoped to save Alice’s life, but he knew even his own was in jeopardy. “They weren’t all my singers.”

“Well no shit Sherlock.” Peter snapped. “One vampire is not that unlucky to have eight singers let alone find them all in just a few decades.”

“Bella really was my singer though.” Edward continued as he caught her eye. “You were my greatest test to prove to everyone how controlled I was. I could overcome something no one else could as I spent all those nights holding you as you slept. There were times I almost slipped, but I wouldn’t let myself fail.”

“So, I was an ego boost huh? Nothing more? I bet the others boosted your ego somehow. Care to enlighten us?”

“I was looking for gifted humans. Only you and two others were gifted, but each time I was able to get close enough something happened, and they got away from me.” Edward looked thoughtful. “Alice helped me to find the humans, but I just never got enough time with them.”

“Why were you hunting for gifted humans?” Dimitri asked. “Aro doesn’t even do that.”

“Why didn’t I see this sooner?” Carlisle whispered in a tortured voice. “He was doing this right under my nose, I allowed him to hurt my mate and get away with everything.”

Bella and Jasper were at his side instantly, wrapping him in their embrace. “You had no idea what was going on and because of you, we still have Bella.”

“No, Jasper, inadvertently that would be you that allowed us to still have Bella. I can see it clearly now.” Carlisle grimaced as he looked to his first companion. “When you tried to save Bella at her birthday party, Edward must have realized the danger he was in of being found out, so he used that to get us all away from her. Then she moved, and he must have been playing with one of his other humans. I’m sure he went to go find Bella but at that time she was probably already with us. That lead to him searching out other gifted humans.”

“I’m sorry, Carlisle. I never meant for any of this to hurt you.” Edward begged his ‘father’ to believe him. “Everything I did was for the best for all of us.”

“And how do you figure that, assbutt?” Peter snapped, tired of being left out of the conversation.

“Oh, he is a dead man.” Felix grinned as he shared a look with Dimitri and Jane.

“That’s why you’ve been running from the Volturi.” Carlisle said, catching on. “It wasn’t because of the horrid things you were doing with those human girls. It was because of why you were doing it wasn’t it?”

“Would someone like to fill in those of us that aren’t that smart?”

“Peter shut up.” Charlotte snapped as she grabbed him to pull him back from everyone else.

“He was looking for a way to make himself more powerful.” Carlisle answered him. “He wanted to add gifts to himself and Alice so that they could take down the Volturi.”

“We could have done it too.” Alice snapped, no longer caring as she knew she was going to die soon. “If we wouldn’t have lost Bella we would already have taken over control of our world. With her we would have been unstoppable.”

“Me?” Bella asked, laughter in her voice. “You think after how I was treated I would have helped you two take on the Volturi? How stupid can you two possibly be to think that?”

“Yes.” Alice grinned maliciously. “Edward was going to kidnap you and turn you without warning, so you wouldn’t remember anything after you woke up. I saw it, it would have worked perfectly. Until you shacked up and became the slut for those two that is.”

“I think we have heard enough.” A voice flowed out of the trees. “I think we can dispense with the trial and jury, don’t you think so brothers?” 

_To be continued…._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 -

Peter's head whipped around, and his eyes opened wide. "Well, fuck me. That's just great. Now there is no chance of saving this place. Major, we need to start looking for a new homestead."

As normal, everyone just ignored Peter as they stared at the newest arrivals.

Carlisle composed himself quickly before addressing the cloaked figures. "Aro, my friend, what brings you all the way to the states?"

"I believe you have already guessed as to why we are here." Aro spared a glance for his longtime friend. "Your family has been broken for a long time, thru no fault of your own. I have been hearing rumors over the years about a young vampire that was searching out gifted humans and then toying with them. I could never get a name or catch this vampire in action, but I can tell you there were too many instances where we had to clean up after him."

"Lies, I never toyed with humans. Once I learned they had nothing of importance I left them."

"Yes, Edward dropped them like a bad habit is more like it." Felix grimaced, most likely picturing some of the scenes he had dealt with in the past. "Some of the women we came across were either so mentally abused they didn't even know their own name or they were very close to death's door due to carrying your spawn."

Edward recoiled, then shot an imploring glance at Bella. "Don't listen to him, Bella. I had planned to come back and turn you like you wanted. I was heartbroken over our parting and I was coming back to fix things, but you were gone."

Bella just stared at him before letting the laughter loose. "Edward, do you really think that I would believe anything that comes out of your mouth? Especially when your sister outed your plan to control me and our fine guests here have shared their insight."

He stared at her aghast. "How can you believe them over me? You loved me and I never did anything to you like they are claiming."

Jasper stepped forward at this. "No, Edward, you did far worse because it was done to my mate. I know that somewhere you and Alice had to know that you were messing with a mate that wasn't yours. Why else would you have worked so hard to keep Bella and I apart? My only confusion is how did you not see that she was mated to Carlisle as well?"

Edward looked back at Alice and Esme for support.

"We'll get the story from them as well, Edward, but for now I think its best that you answer The Major's question." Aro all but snarled, showing all the signs that he was just going thru the motions with the questioning. 

"I..." Edward closed his mouth as he realized just how much trouble he was in. "Alice saw it all. She told me all about her visions as soon as we made the decision to move to Forks. She knew that with Bella coming it would give me a great opportunity to finally achieve my...our goals, but there was the drawback to her being the mate of one of the family members. We orchestrated everything to keep them apart as well as making sure that Jasper always felt on edge. It was perfectly executed too."

"Wait!" Jasper growled. "Just how did you two manage to keep me on edge?"

"Oh, let me." Alice said excitedly. "That was my doing. I made sure the times between hunts were longer than normal and I procured some human blood that I would place just enough on a collar of your shirt to keep you on edge. I think it worked perfectly if you ask me."

Aro looked at Alice with a look of horror on his face. "I will admit that I am quite devious but that goes even farther than I'm willing to go."

At that Alice's face broke out into a self-satisfactory grin.

"That is not something to be proud of." Caius snapped. "Even he knows not to mess with a mated pair...or trio in this case."

Aro nodded in his brother's direction. "Thank you for that Caius."

"But..." Edward started. "But we all know what you did to your sister."

Aro gave a long-suffering sigh of someone who was tired of this subject coming up and Caius just grunted in annoyance. Marcus was the one to address the accusation.

"Are you referring to the death of my mate, Edward?"

"Yes, Marcus. Everyone knows that Aro killed your mate, his sister, to keep you at his side for your gift." Edward looked to Alice who nodded in confirmation. "See?"

"See what? That you and Alice are as addle witted as the other?" Marcus snorted. "You lived with Carlisle for how long and you never thought to ask him for the truth? He was with us much longer than he likes to admit and he knows what happened."

Edward looked to Carlisle as if seeing him for the first time. "Is that true?"

"Yes, Edward. I down play how long I was there so that others do not come at me as a way to get to the brothers or to get private information about the Volturi as a whole. I was there long enough to know what happened and if you had asked, I would have informed you that Aro was not the cause of his sister's death." Carlisle glanced at Aro and Marcus, aware just how painful this topic was. "Although I fail to see how this has anything to do with your plan to take over the Volturi."

"Easy, Carlisle." Edward snapped. "Who wants to be led by someone who would kill his own sister to keep his _brother_ around for his gift? Also take into account his obsession with acquiring every gifted vampire out there. We aren't safe as long as Aro is left in control. The wives are kept artificially content and he uses Chelsea to bind everyone to him. We would be doing the world a favor by taking him out of control. Not to mention Caius who is even more bloodthirsty than Jasper claimed to be when he was Maria's bitch."

Jasper growled but didn't move. He knew the truth of his past and the acceptance of his mates. He also knew that Edward was digging himself a whole too deep to jump out of in the end. With a smirk, he leaned back against the railing and pulled his mates into his sides, enjoying the show.

"Those are some big accusations you are throwing around there, Cullen." Caius snarled, taking a step towards the arrogant prick before being stopped by Aro, who just shook his head.

"I agree with my brother. Do you have any proof to support these accusations?" Aro cocked his head to the side, a gleam in his eye. "Did you think that what you were told was just filth spread by those who tasted Volturi justice and were not happy with it? Seems to happen in the human world as well."

"I... ah..." Edward took a deep breath before trying again, all the while still trying to get out of the hold Bella had him in with her shield. "Alice saw it all and she saw us succeeding for the very reason that you are no better than rats. She also told me that by doing this we would be saving Marcus from his current torture."

"My torture?" Marcus gave his own long-suffering sigh. "I believe you are trying to find whatever you can to give fuel to your failing rebellion. Let's stop this charade right now as I grow weary of this. Didyme was not murdered by her brother nor anyone he 'controlled'. She was murdered by followers of the Romanians who found a way into the castle and tried to seek revenge on their behalf. Plain and simple. Also, I am not tied to Aro in any other way than we are brothers who rule the vampire world. I could leave if I wanted to, but I know my sweet Didyme would have wanted me to stay."

Caius glanced at Marcus with a smirk. "I believe that's the most I've heard you speak at once in centuries, brother."

"Please." Aro raised his hand to forestall and further banter between his brothers. "We are not here to go over our history, but to deal with these two upstarts and the poor woman they dragged into this mess with them. I am aware of the wrongs done by Edward even knowing he was led around by the nose like a bull by young Alice here. I believe I know how we must act in this instance. Brothers?"

"Oh, do stop this farce. You need not ask us as you already know the answer, Aro."

"Of course, Caius. You do know how I love to go thru the formalities of everything though." Aro turned serious as he addressed the trio on trial. "For the crimes against those poor human girls as well as young Isabella here, that alone would bring death upon you. You just had to take it a step too far and try to think that you would be any match for us. No, you are too unstable to be allowed to live in this world any longer. The same goes for you, Alice, as it seems you instigated all of this stupidity. As we only have one victim left living from Edward's escapades, I believe it is only fair to allow her to choose how you two should die."

"Me? You want me to decide?" Bella looked first at Aro and after his nod she turned to look at her mates, but a thought occurred to her. "What about Esme?"

"Well, she is only guilty of believing the lies of Edward and Alice and being spiteful. As she has lost everything due to that bad judgement, I'm not sure there is anything else that we need do." Caius spoke over the sobs coming from Alice and Esme. "She will watch her two _children_ be put to death and if our reports are correct, she has already lost her other two children as they have disowned her for how she treated Carlisle. I believe being alone after having lost everything is punishment enough."

Bella nodded although she wouldn't feel safe with Esme still running around. It really wasn’t her choice. Looking to her mates, she made her decision. Without looking at the condemned, she raised a hand and all watched as both Edward and Alice were forced to their feet in silence as their screams were muted by Bella's shield. Closing her fist, she waited as everyone watched both Edward and Alice be crushed by an immense amount of pressure. When she felt her shield close in on itself, she released it, turning to see two piles of dust where the two once stood.

"I'm glad that's done." Bella sighed as she was wrapped in the arms of her mates. Having released Esme from her hold after what Caius had said, she stood still soaking in the comfort she was receiving.

With a screech, Esme darted for Bella. "You thieving little whore, I won't let you get away with this..."

She was cut off as Felix stepped in her path and grabbed her around the neck. With a quick twist and a metallic screech, Esme's head was torn from her body. Felix turned to Aro, waiting to be told what to do with her.

"Sad but she brought it on herself. Add her to the dust from the other two and burn them." Aro sighed. "I do not believe that one can be reconstructed from dust, but I'd rather not take any chances."

"Yes, master." With a bow of his head, Felix turned to follow out his orders.

Everyone stood still and silent as the purple smoke drifted away on the breeze. Once it was clear, the brothers turned to leave.

"I apologize for the inconvenience this has caused you and your family, Carlisle. I am just glad that it is over." With that, Aro left with his brothers and guard just as quietly as they had arrived.

"Thank fuck that's over." Peter exclaimed with a clap of the hands causing everyone to jump. Looking around sheepishly he shrugged at the glares he got. "Sorry, folks, but I only speak the truth."

"It was crudely put, but I have to agree with my husband. I was wondering when they would all leave." Charlotte grinned at her mate. "Peter, do you still feel the need to move?"

With a groan Peter thru up his hands. "Damnit, woman, they just left. Give me some time to process that and I'll let you know. Although I'll tell you if we stay there will be some serious sterilization going on around here. Anything they touched gets torched."

"So that’s a car and some grass." Bella quipped. "Unless you include me in that as I did have the misfortune of touching them."

"Don't even think that." Peter laughed as he pulled her away from Jasper and Carlisle. "I have to keep you handy in case these three decide to run off together. We can commiserate together."

Jasper growled as he dove for Peter, just missing him as he ran off into the woods, his laughter trailing wildly behind them as they disappeared.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around Bella and nuzzled his mark on her neck. "I'm glad they are back to normal. Although I feel I should apologize. If I hadn't turned on my phone they never would have found us."

Bella turned in his arms and placed a hand on his cheek. "As pissed as I was earlier, we are passed that now. We dealt with the fallout and survived. Nothing else will be able to threaten our happiness now."

"Don't let Peter hear you said that." Charlotte sighed. "He'll swear that something would happen just because you said that."

"I don't believe in jinxes, Char." Bella laughed as she pulled Carlisle to sit with her on the porch swing. "Now it's time to relax after all that crap and wait for the guys to come back."

"Hopefully in one piece." Charlotte quipped as she moved inside, happy it was all over. 

_To be continued…._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8/Epilogue -

Six months later...

"What did I tell you, Bella?" Charlotte asked as she watched her husband make another lap around the house trying to figure out what was going to go wrong.

"I'm not the one that told him, Char." Bella sighed. "You can blame that on Carlisle."

"Why me?" Carlisle asked, acting as affronted as possible.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You were the only one other than Char that heard me say that. I didn't tell Peter and I know Char didn't. So that leaves you."

"It could just be his radar pinging again as he claims happens so often."

"How dare you, Jasper." Peter hollered as joined everyone on the porch. It was their favorite place to watch the sunsets from as a family. "You make it sound as if I am just pulling your leg when I say trouble's coming."

"No Peter." Jasper sighed. "You just do it so often with nothing to show for it that you have become the boy who cried wolf."

"I'm hurt you would think such things of me. After all I've gone thru for you."

"Most of what you've gone thru was of your own making, Peter." Char called out as she joined him on the other swing. "Your radar could be nice and tell you what the trouble is."

Peter closed his eyes with a grimace. "Well, babe, wouldn’t we all like that? The only thing that I can say is shit is gonna hit the fan and it ain't gonna be pretty."

"Have you looked in a mirror recently?" Bella snorted. "It's not like it's pretty now."

"Not cool, Bella." Peter groused. "I thought we were family and here you are striking below the belt. Very not cool."

"It's all out of love, big brother." Bella smiled at him. "All out of love."

Everyone took the opportunity to relax and watch as the sun dipped below the trees surrounding their property that was sporting two burnt patches thanks to the mess they had to deal with earlier that year. Just as the peace of the sunset was soaking in, the silence was broken from a noise within the house.

Peter groaned and covered his head. "I knew it. I knew shit was coming our way again."

Carlisle ducked his head while trying to hide behind Jasper. "I didn't do it."

"Carlisle." Bella growled. "Why is your old cell phone still on and ringing? Again?"

Charlotte couldn't help but laugh at her companions. "Here we go again."

~~~~The End~~~~


End file.
